Forever and Ever
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: Melissa and Chris have been together for a year, how do they celebrate? Read to find out my opinion.


Forever and Ever, Amen

A/N: Takes place 1 year after the events of 6x22. Based on the song of the same name by Randy Travis. The song might not suit the story to a tee but it was certainly my biggest inspiration to write this fun little story :)

People talk about the importance of anniversaries and how one shouldn't miss them. Some people go as far as to celebrate every milestone in their relationship whether it is their first kiss, their first home-cooked dinner, the first time they slept together, when they first moved in together or the first time that they met one another's parents.

Melissa McCall and Chris Argent were not like these people. They both firmly believe that the only thing they should celebrate as a milestone in their relationship is the number of years they are together.

Today marks the first time that they can celebrate this, their first anniversary as a couple.

For most people reaching one year together meant that they could celebrate but that was about it. For most people it was a milestone that they should expect to reach.

In Melissa and Chris' case reaching one year was a huge milestone considering where they live and the things they experience on a regular basis.

The only problem was they weren't even in the same country for the day.

Chris had gone with Scott and Stiles to London to help Jackson and Ethan with recruitment to their cause. They had recruited a large group of supernatural beings; they were just having a hard time explaining what dangers they were going to be facing with Monroe and her army. They had originally only asked for Scott but with Scott comes Stiles and the two thought it would be a good opportunity for Chris as well. They had an ulterior motive to their plan though; they wanted to give Chris the talk so they left their girlfriends behind and went to London for a few weeks.

They were meant to be back two days before the anniversary but the weather took a turn for the worse and all planes were grounded. The last that Melissa had heard from them was that they would be getting a flight that was due to land the night of their anniversary, around 7pm so they could still have dinner together to celebrate.

Melissa tried not to act hurt when she spoke to the three throughout the delays but she knew that Scott and Stiles at least knew that she was hurting. She had never been able to fool either of the boys; they always seemed to know when she needed them.

What Melissa didn't know was that Chris had made a few arrangements so that she wouldn't be alone for the day.

Melissa woke up at 7am like she did every morning; today was the first time she regretted having the day off though. She thought about going in and working a shift anyway knowing that the hospital could use the help, until she walked downstairs to the smell of bacon.

Frowning slightly Melissa wondered who was in her house without her knowledge. Considering that three out of five who have keys to the house are in London, one is in Paris and the other is working she was more than a little unsettled.

Grabbing the infamous baseball bat from beside the staircase she cautiously made her way to the kitchen where she was shocked to find two of the five who have keys to her house. Two whom she hadn't expected at all.

"Hey Mel," Noah said with a smile.

Melissa smiled but she wasn't looking at her lifelong friend, she was looking at the young man sitting at the dining table.

"Hi Melissa," Isaac Lahey said.

Melissa felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him, "what are you doing here?"

Isaac smiled and stood to hug Melissa tightly.

Noah decided he'd better answer her question, "Argent didn't want you to be alone today. Isaac was already on a plane here after Chris contacted him last week as a surprise not knowing that there were going to be delays with their flight. He was hiding at my place until this morning. We were asked to make sure you didn't wallow."

Melissa glared over Isaac's shoulder at Noah for his last comment.

"Seeing as Mother's Day is only two days away Chris thought that it would be nice for you to have all three of your boys with you," Isaac explained as he pulled out of Melissa's embrace.

Melissa felt her heart leap hearing Isaac say that. Scott was of course her only biological son while Stiles was a surrogate son from the day he and Scott first met. Isaac was a special case though, he had been to the emergency room enough for Melissa to take notice of him and for her to try to help him, help that he wouldn't accept from her until after his father had been killed. Even then it took him a while before he would let her mother him, after he moved in he was more than happy to let her do so. He was also perfectly comfortable treating her like she was his Mum. They would always hold a special place in one another's hearts.

"Well I think it's safe to say this is the greatest Mother's Day gift I've ever received, just don't tell the other two. As much as I love all of the homemade things they've made for me over the years the greatest gift is getting to have all three of you here to celebrate with me," Melissa said.

Noah chuckled, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time they insist on making you anything."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "well excuse me for wanting a Mother's Day that is actual celebratory after the mess of the last few years. I will not apologise for being happy to have the three boys home."

Noah smirked, "you're too easy sometimes."

Melissa glared at him, "is the food burning?"

Noah gave her a pointed look before turning back to the stove.

Melissa and Isaac sat at the table to catch up.

"Well after Chris left Paris I stayed there for another year before I moved on. I went backpacking around Europe. It was a lot of fun; I didn't have to worry about anyone or anything. It was really freeing. I actually spent the last 2 months with Jackson and Ethan helping to recruit, I had met a lot of people while backpacking who are like us and they were more willing to join forces than I expected. Most backpackers like to be lone wolves, pardon the pun, and meet different people who they'll probably never keep in touch with but these people were different. They actually wanted to be able to lay roots somewhere rather than being on the run as it were. It was really refreshing. When Chris called me I was back in Paris wanting to come back to Beacon Hills. Scott and Stiles have kept me up to date with everything and it's made me realise how much I missed this place. Chris telling me that I should come home for Mother's Day was the best call I'd had in a very long time. I knew my mind had already been made up," Isaac summarised.

Melissa smiled softly at him, "well I'm very glad that he made that call and that you came."

Isaac squeezed her hand, "I don't plan to leave anytime soon either."

This bought a wider smile to Melissa's face and she kissed his cheek, "good cause I don't like the idea of you being out there on your own when your pack is here."

Isaac nodded, "I should have come back with Chris. I was just worried we'd lose more friends and I didn't want to deal with that."

Melissa understood his fears, "sometimes I do wish I'd never learned about this world but then I think of all of the good that has come from it and I'm grateful. I've gained an incredible family from the chaos."

"Not to mention Scott and Stiles actually found a way to interact with other human beings besides one another," Noah pointed out.

Melissa and Isaac laughed at this.

"They were the school loners only they weren't alone," Isaac agreed.

"Yes our boys were hopeless at making friends," Melissa agreed.

Noah put a tray of food on the table between the two and joined them.

They all dug into the food that Noah had prepared.

After one bite of bacon Melissa's eyes lit up, "I forgot how amazing this is."

Noah chuckled, "better than Argent's?"

Melissa laughed, "enough that I want the recipe."

Noah smirked, "how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not giving you the recipe. My father told me not to give it to anyone, including his favourite surrogate daughter."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "that was when I sucked at cooking and he worried that I was going to burn the house down. I can cook now."

Noah and Isaac both raised their eyebrows.

Melissa narrowed her eyes at both of them, "I resent that."

"Sorry Melissa but I remember when I lived here that Scott did all of the cooking or we had takeout," Isaac defended.

"Also the last time Stiles stayed here he and Scott begged Argent to cook. Apparently you hadn't cooked for him before," Noah defended.

"Can you please get over it and call him Chris already. As for cooking for him I haven't been given the chance. Chris always beats me home from a shift and prepares dinner for me or lunch or breakfast depending on my shift. He's also usually home when I'm home only occasionally does he leave to help the boys when I'm home. Since the shooting he's a little overprotective," Melissa explained, also trying to defend her self.

"I do call him Chris," Noah stated slightly offended and ignoring every other part of Melissa's defense.

"Rarely," Melissa said firmly.

Isaac tried not to laugh at their antics, this was another thing that he'd missed while being away. He'd always expected Melissa and Noah to wind up together but he could tell now that it would probably have damaged their friendship. If he hadn't seen the look in Chris' eyes when they video chatted he would still expect the friends to get together. Listening to Melissa talking about Chris was also a good sign that she and Noah would never be more than friends.

"When he quits calling me Stilinski I'll quit calling him Argent," Noah said stubbornly.

Melissa just rolled her eyes and Isaac couldn't help but laugh now.

"If ever I think it's a good idea to leave again please lock me up in the basement," Isaac said through his laughter.

Melissa smiled, "I'll chain you up in the morgue if you like."

Isaac's eyes widened, "okay maybe don't take it that far."

Noah smirked, "I can always chain you up in one of the cells in Eichen, that would make you change your mind."

Isaac now looked terrified, "weren't we meant to be talking about how to keep me here not how to have me running for the hills to get out of here."

Noah and Melissa laughed.

"Don't worry, we're not that mean," Melissa said with a grin.

Isaac didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

**** Meanwhile on a plane bound for the USA ****

Chris was sitting in his seat on the plane thinking about Melissa and how much he was missing her. He felt like a teenager again worrying that his girlfriend would break up with him for being gone for so long. Only now he was worrying that his plan was going to go wrong and blow-up in his face.

Scott and Stiles were sat either side of Chris and they were both watching him fiddling with his fingers, having a hard time sitting still.

"You shouldn't be so worried, this is a great plan. Mum will love it," Scott insisted.

"Yeah she loves surprises and this is a great one," Stiles said with a grin.

Chris was still not entirely convinced but knowing that he had the boys support definitely helped.

"Do you think having Isaac back will be a good thing?" Chris asked uncertainly.

"Mum loves him almost as much as us, she'll be thrilled to have him back," Scott tried to convince him.

"She's always going on about how she misses when she had 'her' three boys home. She'll never love or care for the others in the pack the way she would with Isaac," Stiles promised.

Chris nodded but was still concerned.

"Look the plane's about to land at LAX, we'll get an Uber and go straight home. You'll see her in the next hour," Scott reasoned.

Chris nodded again but still stayed silent.

**** Back at the McCall house ****

Isaac was doing the washing up while Melissa prepared for the day and Noah was wiping the dishes up and putting them away.

Melissa was the only occupant of the house to not be aware of the surprise she was going to be getting very soon.

**** Meanwhile ****

The entire drive to the McCall house saw Chris fidgeting more than Stiles (which was definitely saying something), Scott making small talk with their Uber driver, and Stiles texting Lydia to let her know that their plan was in motion.

They had planned everything down to a tee.

Everything except they hadn't expected the delays in traffic or the five car pile-up just outside of Beacon County that could ruin their whole plan. The hospital staff was aware that they were not to call Melissa in unless it was absolutely necessary. They feared that this might be one of those moments. Noah had also instructed his deputies to only call him if it were absolutely necessary, again this might be one of those moments.

The plan relied on Melissa being home and Noah ensuring that she didn't leave the house.

"Scott what was it you were saying about being home in an hour?" Chris questioned sternly.

Stiles had the good sense to put his phone away at that point and pay attention.

"Okay I admit I may have spoken too soon but we still have five minutes until the hour is up, miracles have been known to happen," Scott tried to reason.

Even Stiles had to scoff at this statement, "Scott when have miracles EVER happened to us? We're cursed remember."

Chris couldn't help but agree with his words.

"You two just need to be positive. Stiles call Parrish and see if he can get us through this mess. We're not changing the plan or postponing we're just adjusting it to our situation," Scott suggested.

Stiles looked thoughtful and called Parrish.

Chris sat in silence throughout the conversation hoping with everything that he had that he would be home soon.

**** At the McCall house ****

Melissa was watching reruns of 'Extreme Makeover: Home Edition' with Isaac while Noah dealt with answering Melissa's and his own phone calls. There was no way he was letting Melissa leave the house now and he knew Stiles would kill him if he wasn't here when they arrived.

Parrish had called Noah to let him know that the others were delayed and he was on his way to ensure they would be at the house in time.

For the plan to be a success everything had to be perfect down to the second.

Lydia arrived through the back door and snuck up behind Noah who let out a shout of surprise at seeing her.

Melissa thankfully had the TV up ridiculously loud so she didn't hear which was good, not only would it ruin the surprise but it would also give Melissa ammunition against him if she had heard his shout.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Lydia whispered trying not to laugh.

Noah glared at her, "how would you have felt if I had have had a heart attack from your attack?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "considering that Stiles, Scott, and Melissa take care of the shopping and what food you eat I highly doubt you would have. Besides for me to scare you that much I would have had to go full Banshee on you."

Noah rolled his own eyes at Lydia, "you suck."

Lydia laughed softly and grinned innocently at Noah.

Their mini argument was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

Noah and Lydia exchanged a concerned glance as they watched Melissa pause the TV and walk towards the front door.

Isaac was on her tail just in case the plan was about to be blown to hell.

When Melissa opened the door she was greeted by Scott and Stiles each holding a red rose.

"Hi Mum," they both said before kissing her on opposite cheeks and smiling widely at her.

Melissa smiled proudly at the boys and hugged them both tightly, tears in her eyes, "I didn't think you'd be back until late tonight."

"We wanted to surprise you," a voice behind the boys said.

Melissa let go of her boys and they both handed her their roses before moving into the house to allow Melissa to greet her man.

Melissa felt the tears that were in her eyes slip down her cheeks as she looked at Chris.

Chris smiled lovingly at her and pulled Melissa into a tight hug right as a van pulled up on the verge.

Pulling out of the hug Chris went to greet the driver and take the bouquet of red roses from his hands.

Chris then turned back and approached Melissa, "happy anniversary."

Melissa laughed at the cheesiness through her tears and kissed him passionately as he handed her the flowers.

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Noah wolf-whistled while Lydia 'awwed' at the exchange.

Chris didn't waste time after he pulled away from the kiss.

Melissa's eyes widened in shock as she watched Chris…

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Noah, and Lydia watched on in anticipation.

Melissa felt more tears spring to her eyes as Chris made eye contact with her.

Chris was holding a small wrapped box.

"Melissa you've heard me say how special you are to me, you've definitely heard me tell you how important you are in my life. What I don't tell you enough is that you are the love of my life. There is only one time where I was happier in my life than when I am with you and that was the day that Allison was born. You are the light in my life. The scariest moment in my life, other than Allison providing me with multiple heart attacks, was when you were shot. I couldn't help but think of all of the things I still want to do with you and have every intention of doing so from now on. I love you Mel and I wanted to get you something that would show you how much," Chris spoke trying not to get choked up.

Melissa took the gift he handed her and she hesitantly opened it.

Inside the wrapped box was something she didn't expect.

Chris was on one knee when she looked up from the box, "will you marry me?"

Melissa felt tears of joy stream down her face as she nodded vehemently, "yes, yes, absolutely, of course."

Chris grinned and slipped the ring from the box onto her finger.

They shared a passionate kiss to the shouts of joy behind them.

For the first time since Scott's father left Melissa finally felt like she was going to be okay.


End file.
